


Insistent

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Insistent

**Title:** Insistent  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's #191: Favourites  
 **Warning(s):** Snarry smexing.  
 **A/N:** Harry wants what he wants, and Severus is happy to oblige.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Insistent

~

“Hurry,” Harry whinged.

“I’m locating my favourite lubricant,” Severus murmured, rummaging through the drawer. “It’s here somewhere--”

“Oh for--” Harry rolled over and sat up, leaning across Severus’ back. “I don’t care which lube you use, Severus,” he hissed. “All I care about is that you take those long fingers of yours, open me, then slide that lovely cock of yours as deep as possible and fuck me until I come, all right?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Well, if you insist--”

“I do!”

As Severus did as Harry asked, he smirked. He loved making Harry spell out what he wanted.

~


End file.
